this is about sasunaru
by Namikaze raa-kun shuukaku
Summary: kisah kasihnya sasunaru...  kudu baca nih, readers...!  *kepedean mode on*


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

This is about SasuNaru © Namikaze raa-kun shuukaku (raa-kun)

Pair : SasuNaru

Rated : T ke M

Warning : lime, lemon, rape, yaoi, more shota-yaoi, BL content, Typo, Aneh, Alur gak jelas, Penjelasan karakter yang gak jelas, Dll. Don't like, Don't read…! Under 13 years old, close this page now….. *bukannya apa-apa, Cuma gak mau rusak generasi muda bangsa… ^_^*

Keterangan :

Naruto = 12 tahun

Sasuke = 13 tahun

Just enjoy, guys…. :)

* * *

><p>-Naruto POV-<p>

Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, anak umur dua belas tahun yang biasa-biasa saja dan tidak ada istimewa-istimewanya dari anak lainnya. Ayahku bernama Namikaze Minato, sedangkan ibuku bernama Uzumaki Kushina. Hari ini begitu berbeda bagiku, karena hari ini adalah hari pertamaku masuk sekolah. Jujur saja, aku sangatlah gugup.

"Naruto, cepat bangun ! Ini Gaara sudah lama menunggumu." Suruh ibuku dari luar kamarku.

Gaara ? yap, Gaara memang selalu menjemputku pagi-pagi sekali agar kami bisa pergi kesekolah bersama. Aku sudah berteman dengan Gaara semenjak kami masih menjadi bocah beringus, eh maksudnya bocah ingusan. Dan selama ini juga, aku sudah mengganggap dia sebagai kakak laki-lakiku mengingat aku tidak punya saudara karena aku anak tunggal dalam keluargaku.

"iya, bu. Sebentar lagi aku juga turun kok." Jawabku enteng.

"Cepatlah, Gaara sudah lama _nungguin _nih." Kata ibuku lagi.

Setelah yakin semuanya sudah siap, aku turun menuju lantai satu. Disana, aku mendapati Gaara sedang duduk mematung. Gaara memang aneh, atau mungkin hebat. Aku juga tidak tahu apa sebutan yang cocok padanya. Kalau kau Tanya kenapa, itu karena sifatnya. Disaat situasi sedang diam, dia bisa sangat diam lebih diam dari siapapun. Namun, disaat situasi sedang heboh, dia bisa saja heboh se-heboh-hebohnya lebih dari yang lain. Aneh '_kan _? bukannya udah kubilang ?.

"Gaara, maaf sudah membuatmu lama menunggu. Yuk, kita berangkat." Kataku pada Gaara.

"Yuk" jawab Gaaara singkat.

"Ibu, kami berangkat dulu ya." Pamitku pada ibu.

"um, hati-hati di jalan ya Naru. Gaara juga ya." Jawab ibu.

**-skip time-**

Setelah berjalan cukup lama, akhirnya kami sampai di depan gerbang sekolah kami yang baru. SMPN1 Konoha, salah satu sekolah favorit di kotaku.

"Gaara, kepsek di sini siapa ?" tanyaku pada Gaara.

"Um, namanya Uchiha Fugaku." Jawab Gaara singkat.

'Eh, nama itu kok seperi familiar ditelingaku ? Ya sudahlah, bukan saatnya mikirin hal tidak penting seperti itu' batinku.

"Gaara, kira-kira guru di sini galak-galak _nggak _ya ?" tanyaku lagi pada Gaara.

"_Ntahlah_, Naru. Memangnya aku harus menanyakan pada semua guru di sini apa mereka baik apa _nggak _?" jawabnya.

"Ah, kau ini Gaara. Aku '_kan _Cuma mau basa basi _doang_" jawabku pada Gaara.

"Eh, Naru. Ayo, kita cari kelas kita." Gaara mengalihkan pembicaraan.

'Gaara ini, tidak bisa diajak bercanda atau apa ? Huft….' Batinku bertanya-tanya tentang kelakuan aneh Gaara.

-**setelah pencarian yang lama**-

"Eh, sepertinya kelas kita ini deh. Lihat, ada nama kita." Kataku pada Gaara.

"Iya, kau benar. Ayo kita masuk." Ajak Gaara padaku.

"Wow, kelasnya keren banget. Iya '_kan _Gaara ?" tanyaku pada Gaara.

"…." Gaara diam saja tidak menjawabku dan malah pergi ke salah satu meja di kelas itu. 'Ada apa dengannya ?' batinku.

Setelah aku telisik penyebabnya, baru aku tahu penyebabnya. Pasti karena tiga orang yang sedang ngobrol di sana.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan ke-tiga sahabat kami yaitu Shikamaru, Neji, dan Kiba. Yap, selama ini kami semua selalu bersama.

Dan ajaiblah tuhan mempertemukan kami semua lagi di tempat ini. Tapi, aku melihat seorang lagi diantara mereka. Siapa itu ? Dan saat aku mulai teliti memperhatikan, rupanya dia Uchiha Sasuke ! Oh tidak, aku sekelas dengan dia ? Jangan salah, walau kami sering bertengkar, aku takut sekelas karena benci padanya. Tapi, karena aku menyukainya. Oh, pantas saat Gaara menyebutkan nama Uchiha Fugaku, otakku langsung bereaksi. Sepertinya, selama kami sekelas jantungku akan berdegub lebih keras , dan keringat dinginku pasti selalu mengucur. Tapi, kalau membayangkan saat kami SD dulu, kami selalu bertengkar. Mungkin dengan bertengkar dan marah-marahan dengannya akan mengurangi penderitaan cintaku mengingat Sasuke memiliki banyak sekali fansGirl, huft…..

-Sasuke POV-

Namaku Sasuke, umur tiga belas tahun. Sekarang aku sedang di kelas baruku, di kelas 7-B SMPN 1 Konoha. Di pintu kelas, aku melihat seseorang yang sangat familiar dimataku. Naruto, iya dia pastilah naruto. Orang yang selama ini aku sukai. Tapi, aku tidak pernah menunjukkan sikap kalau aku menyukainya. Mengingat aku seorang Uchiha, yang terkenal cool dan tidak heboh-hebo'an. Sedangkan dia, Uzumaki Naruto, terkenal dengan ke-heboh'annya dan kecerobohannya. Itu bisa saja menghancurkan pamorku sebagai Uchiha dan tak lupa juga sebagai seorang seme. Dan asal kalian tahu, aku tidak terkejut saat mengetahui dia juga sekolah di sekolahku ini. Jika kalian Tanya kenapa, itu karena ayahkulah yang menjadi kepsek di sekolah ini. Jadi, semua nama-nama siswa yang diterima di sekolah ini sudah ada salinannya padaku jauh hari sebelum diumumkan pada semua orang. Dan saat aku tahu Naruto masuk sekolah ini, dengan diam-diam aku melihat data-data sekolah yang ada pada ayah dan menempatkan Naruto sekelas denganku. Hebat bukan ? Jelas, karena aku seorang Uchiha yang bisa mendapatkan semua apa yang diinginkannya dengan cepat.

"Hei, dobe. Kau sekolah di sini juga ya ? Akhirnya, aku tidak kesepian di sini karena lawan bertengkarku sudah ada di sini." Kataku padanya dengan nada sedikit menyindir.

"Huh, kau diam saja teme sialan. Aku malah sedih karena harus satu sekolah dan satu kelas denganmu lagi." Jawabnya ogah-ogahan.

"Kau ini, Naru. Bukannya kau sepertinya sudah terbiasa bertengkar dengan si Sasuke itu ?" Kata Kiba sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kepadaku.

"Akh, kau ini Kiba. Bukannya menolong, malah ngata-ngatain. Eh, ngomong-ngomong tempatmu dimana Kiba ? Kita sebangku ya ?" Kata Naruto pada Kiba.

"Tidak bisa dobe. Si Kiba sudah duduk bareng sama si Shika." Kataku padanya.

"Iya, Naru. Cari tempat lain saja." Kata Shika pada Naruto.

-Normal POV-

"Hum, kalian berdua memang tidak terpisahkan ya ? Baiklah, Gaara kita sebang…." Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kata-katanya, dia sudah mendapati Gaara duduk bersama Neji di samping meja Shika dan Kiba.

"Gaara ? Kau tega meninggalkan aku di sini tanpa teman sebangku ? hiks…hiks.." Kata Naruto pada Gaara dengan sedikit mendramatisasi.

"Tidak kok, Naru. Bahkan aku sudah menyiapkan satu tempat untukmu yang bisa kau tempati bersama teman sebangkumu nantinya." Kata Gaara pada Naruto.

"Eh, mana ?" Tanya Naruto dengan tampang tablo.

"Itu, di samping Sasuke. Lagi pula, tinggal itu tempat kosong." Kata Gaara pada Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke.

"Hah ? Kau pasti bercanda, masa aku harus sebangku dengan si teme stress seperti dia ?" Kata Naruto.

"Hei, dobe ! Jika kau tidak mau, jangan ngata-ngatain orang dong." Teriak Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Eh, memang benar 'kan kalau kau itu stress ?" Sindir Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Oh, tidak. Mereka mulai lagi." Kata Kiba.

"Lima belas" Kata Neji sambil menyodorkan uang lima puluh ribu Rupiah. Sepertinya mereka mau taruhan berapa menit pertengkaran itu akan berlangsung.

"Tiga puluh" Kata Kiba sambil menyodorkan uang taruhannya.

"Kiba, kau tidak boleh ikut yang seperti ini." Cegat Shika.

"Tapi Shika, ini cuma iseng-iseng saja kok." Kata Kiba memelas.

"Iya Shika, ijinkanlah dia main. Nah, Gaara ku yang imut, kau juga mau main ?" kata Neji sembari mencolek pipi Gaara.

"Baiklah, Kiba. Kalau kau senang, aku juga senang. Aku main, dua puluh." Kata Shika dan menyodorkan uang taruhannya.

"Kau, Gaara ?" Tanya Kiba pada Gaara.

"Sampai seorang sensei masuk ke kelas ini. Ini taruhanku." Kata Gaara dingin.

"Baiklah, waktu dihitung dari…. SEKARANG… !" Kata Neji.

**-lima menit-**

**-sepuluh menit-**

**-lima belas menit-**

Clik, suara stopwatch yang ada membuyarkan perhatian mereka ber-empat.

"Ada apa ?" Tanya Shika.

"Neji, kau kalah. Sudah lima belas menit nih…" Kata Kiba.

"Um, baiklah. Ini uangnya." Kata Neji sembari menyodorkan uang taruhannya dan meletakkannya diatas meja.

"Okey, mulai lagi…." Kata Neji.

**-delapan belas menit-**

**-dua pulu menit-**

Clik, suara stopwatch terdengar lagi.

"Shika…." Kata Neji.

"Iya, aku tahu. Ini, uangnya…" Kata Shika lemas

"Mereka berdua pasti sudah gila. Bagaimana bisa mereka tahan bertengkar hamper setengah jam begitu ?" Tambah Shika lagi.

"Entah'lah, yang penting masih lanjut ya. Tinggal Gaara-chan dan Kiba…" Kata Neji.

**-tiga puluh menit-**

"Yae, sepertinya Gaara menang. Gaara, ini uangnya…" Kata Kiba sembari mengumpulkan semua uang taruhan itu dan memberikannya pada Gaara.

"Sudah cukup, mulai sekarang aku nobatkan dua orang aneh itu sebagai orang gila bukan orang aneh. Bertengkar sampai setengan jam ?" Heren Neji.

"Iya, mereka memang sudah gila. Eh, Gaara kok uangnya belum diambil ?" Kata Kiba

"Aku belum menang. Aku 'kan mengatakan sampai seorang sensei ada di kelas ini." Kata kiba.

"Baiklah…" Kata Kiba lagi

Sementara di tempat SasuNaru…..

"Dasar teme, jelek… !"

"Dobe~eeeeGO'…. !"

"Teme… !"

"Dobe..!"

"Weekkk…." *julur-julurin lidah, Narunya…*

"Weekkk" *julur-julurin lidah juga #dasar tukang copas! :)*

-Naruto POV-

Gila, betul-betul gila. Setengah jam lebih waktuku ku sia-siakan hanya untuk bertengkar dengan si teme tampan di depanku ini. Tuhan, apa salahku hingga kau beri cobaan seperi ini padaku ?.

"Aneh.."

"Bodoh…"

"Kau…."

"Kenapa ? memang kau bodoh 'kan, dobe" Kata si teme padaku.

"Kau…." Belum selesai aku berbicara, dari pintu sudah terdengar suara langkah kaki seseorang. Sipa itu ?, apakah dia sensei kami yang baru ? Stylenya aneh sekali, masker di dalam kelas ? Oh,tuhan. Sepertinya aku memang hidup di dunia orang-orang gila…

Hah, Gaara sedang apa ? Dari mana ia dapatkan uang-uang itu… ? Akh, sudahlah. Itu bukan urusanku. 'Naruto, ada guru di depan. Mending kau mendengarkannya dari pada memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh, apalagi memikirkan si teme sialan yang ada di sampingmu' Batinku berbicara pada diriku sendiri.

"Akh, sudahlah teme. Aku capek bertengkar denganmu. Lagi pula sudah ada guru di depan, tuh…" Kataku pada si teme.

".." Dia tidak merespon.

'terserah, dia mau meresponku atau tidak. Bukan urusanku…' Batinku berkata.

-Normal POV-

"Hm, selamat pagi semua. Perkenalkan, mulai sekarang yang menjadi wali kelas kalian di sekolah ini adalah aku. Namaku Kakashi. Oh, Sasuke. Rupanya kau jadi anak waliku ya…" Kata Kakashi.

"Diamlah kau, rambut perak." Jawab Sasuke ketus.

"Hm, Sasuke. Tidak berubah, tetap seperti yang dulu. Ketus dan tidak suka basa-basi. Tapi perlu kau ketahui, sasuke. Mulai saat ini, aku adalah wali kelasmu dan ayahmu telah memberikan kebebasan kepadaku untuk memperlakukanmu sama dengan siswa lainnya… Nah, semuanya. Aku mengajar pelajaran Matematika. Dan perlu kalian tahu, saat aku mengajar ada beberapa hal yang kalian tidak boleh lakukan… yaitu…. Nah, sudah jelas semua ?" Kata Kakashi panjang lebar.

"Sudah, pak" Jawab semua murid serentak.

"Baiklah semua, ambil buku kalian. Kita mulai pelajarannya.." Kata Kakashi.

**-skip time ke jam istirahat pertama-**

-Normal POV-

"Gaara, traktirin kita dong… 'Kan kau lagi banyak uang tuh…" Rayu Kiba pada Gaara.

"Iya, Gaara. Ayolah, kau 'kan orangnya tidak pelit…" Tambah Shika.

"Iya, deh. Ayo, semua aku traktirin…" Kata Gaara.

"Yey, Gaara memang baik deh…" Kata kiba.

"Apa maksudmu, Kiba ? Jadi maksudmu aku ini tidak baik dan tidak bisa mentraktirmu, huh ?" Kata Shikamaru ketus.

"Eh, gak gitu kok Shika. Maksudku itu…" Belum sempat Kiba menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Naruto dan Sasuke tiba-tiba datang dan Naruto memotong pembicaraan itu.

"Eh, Gaara. Uangmu banyak banget. Traktirin, dong ?" Kata Naruto.

"Naruto, baru saja kami mau pergi ke kantin untuk jajan. Ayo, ikut bersama kami." Ajak Neji.

"Ayo…" Kata Naruto.

"By the way, uang sebanyak itu dari mana Gaara ?" Tanya Naruto kepada Gaara.

"Oh, uang ini. Em, anu. Ah, kau tidak perlu tahu. Kau mau ku traktir gak ?" Alih Gaara.

"Baiklah… Teme, kau tidak ikut ? Gaara akan mentraktir kita semua, lho…" Ajak Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Hn, baiklah. Aku ikut…" Jawab Sasuke singkat.

**-skip time (lagi ? *maaf atuh… Soalnya males ngetik panjang :)* sampai SasuNaru and friends selesai makan di kantin-**

"Yay… Kenyang, banget… Thanks ya, Gaara." Kata Naruto setelah selesai menyantap tujuh mangkuk mie ramen pesanannya.

"Iyop, sama-sama Naruto… Tapi aku rasa kau bukan hanya harus berterimakasih padaku, deh. Kau juga harus berterimakasih pada tiga orang itu." Kata Gaara sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ShikaKiba Neji.

"Gaara, kau ini menyindir atau apa, sih ?" Kata Kiba.

"Eh, benarkah ? Kalu begitu, thanks ya, all…" Kata Naruto.

"Um, Gaara. Kita ke kelas, yuk." Ajak Neji pada Gaara.

"Kita juga ya, Kiba…" Ajak Shika juga.

"Um… Bye, Naru…." Pamit Gaara pada Naruto.

"Iya…" Jawab Naruto.

Sekarang tinggal Sasuke dan Naruto di kantin. Sampai Sasuke memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua…

Perlahan Sasuke mendekat kea rah Naruto. Naruto sudah memasang mode waspada.

"Hei, teme. Apa yang kau lakukan, huh ?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tenanglah dobe…." Kata Sasuke. Tiba-tiba tangan Sasuke bergerak. Dan rupanya, ada sisa makanan di tepi bibir Naruto dan Sasuke hendak membersihkannya.

"Tenanglah, dobe. Itu, ada sisa ramen di bibirmu. Sini, biar aku bersihkan…" Kata Sasuke dan mulai membersihakan bibir indah milik dobe'nya itu.

DEG…

Jantung Naruto berdebar lebih kencang sekarang. Dia sangat gugup pada kejadian seperti ini.

"Te-terimaksih ya, teme…" Ucap Naruto.

"…" Sasuke tidak bergeming.

'Dasar anak ini, sok dingin banget sih di depanku.." Batinku.

"Eh, dobe. Itu ada lagi…" Tangan Sasuke mulai beraksi lagi, tapi kali ini dia malah berbuat jahil. Saat tangannya sudah menempel dipipi Naruto, sebuah tamparan kecil ia daratkan dipipi imut Naruto.

"Awh, teme. Apa yang kau lakukan ? Apa kau sudah gila.. !" Teriak Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Akh, kau dobe. Cuma itu saja sakit ?" Sindir Sasuke.

"Tapi emang sakit kok, teme jelek…" Naruto menyindir balik.

"Oh, mana yang sakit." Sasuke menjadi-jadi. Kali ini wajahnya ia dekatkan ke wajah Naruto dan mengarahkannya ke pipi Naruto yang Naruto bilang sakit. Dan tiba-tiba, sebuah kecupan Sasuke mendarat dipipi imut Naruto.

Lagi-lagi, DEG….

Naruto semakin menjadi-jadi juga dengan jantungnya. Mendapat sebuah ciuman pipi dari seorang Sasuke ? Apa dia tidak bermimpi ? Namun tiba-tiba, Naruto langsung sok gengsi dan mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh darinya.

"Teme,apa yang kau lakukan ?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"…" Sasuke tidak menjawab dan malah menarik tangan Naruto dan menyeretnya ke toilet.

"Teme, apa yang akan kau lakukan ?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"…" Sasuke tetap tidak bergeming.

Setelah sampai disalah satu ruangan di toilet itu, Sasuke mengunci pintu ruangan itu

Sementara itu, di luar toilet…

"Shika, apa Naruto akan baik-baik saja ?" Tanya Kiba pada Shika.

"Tenang saja, Kiba-chan. Selama si Sasuke tidak melenceng dari rencana utama. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Um…"

"Neji, apa kau yakin hal ini akan berhasil ?"

"Iya dong, Gaara-chan. Kau tidak percaya sama seme'mu ini ?"

"…"

Kembali ke toilet….

"Teme, ada apa denganmu ?" Protes Naruto dengan kelakuan Sasuke.

"Tengalah dobe. Aku hanya mau membicarakan sesuatu untukmu."

"Apa ?"

"Aku bingung…"

"Tentang apa ?"

"Aku ingin menembak seseorang. Tapi aku ragu, di terima atau tidak…"

"Memangnya, siapa yang mau kau tembak teme ?"

"Kau…"

BLUSH….

Seketika Naruto mematung, seluruh jiwanya seakan sudah terbang entah kemana…

Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang ? Dia sangatlah bingung…

Antara senang, bingung, bercampur jadi satu..

"Dobe… Kenapa kau diam saja. Jawablah, kau mau atau tidak…" Kata-kata Sasuke memecah lamunan kebingungan Naruto.

"Kau juga suka padaku 'kan, dobe ?" Tanya sasuke sekali lagi.

"I-i-iya…." Jawab Naruto terbata-bata.

"Itu belum menjawab semua pertanyaanku, dobe.." Goda Sasuke.

"Iya ! Aku mau jadi pacarmu Sasuke… Puas ?" Teriak Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Nah, gitu dong. Berarti mulai sekarang kau resmi jadi pacar seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Dan untuk lebih resmi lagi, sang seme akan mencium sang uke…" Kata Sasuke pada Naruto yang sontak membuat Naruto kaget.

"Eh, bukannya tadi su-su-sudah ?"

"Dobeku sayang, ciuman peresmian itu harus bibir ke bibir. Biar lebih oke…" Kata Sasuke.

"Tap…" Belum selesai Naruto berbicara, Sasuke sudah lebih dulu melahap bibir ranum Naruto.

"Sas- um… Hmph-Hemph…" Naruto berusaha melepaskan ciuman maut Sasuke. Akhirnya, setelah berjuang. Naruto bisa lepas dari ciuman Sasuke.

"Teme… Apa yang kau lakukan ? Apa kau sudah gila ?"

"Iya, dobe. Aku memang sudah gila. Dan semua itu karena kau…" Gombal sasuke.

Blush…

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Naruto langsung salah tingkah dan sepertinya pipinya sudah punuh dengan warna merah muda saking malunya.

"Tema, kau bisa nge'gombal juga ya ?" Ledek Naruto.

"Ya, begitulah dobe… Ya sudah, kita kembali ke kelas, yuk ?" Ajak Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Um, yuk.." Jawab Naruto. Sedangkan Sasuke, ? Dia merangkul Naruto dan menuntunnya kembali ke kelas. Dan Naruto hanya bisa tertunduk malu.

Saat sudah setengah jalan menuju kelas SasuNaru…

"Teme, kalau aku boleh tau. Apa semua ini rancanamu atau… Kau tahu…" Kata Naruto.

"Ini bukan hannya rencanaku saja, dobe. Ada campur tangan dari orang-orang kepercayaanku…"

"Hah ? Siapa ?"

"Ke-empat sahabat-sahabatmu itu…."

SUING…..

Tiba-tiba Naruto merasa jadi orang bodoh… *bukannya emang ? :) #Plak*

'Hah… Seharusnya aku bisa menduganya lebih awal…' Batin Naruto.

"Memangnya ada apa, dobe… ?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Oh.. Tidak apa-apa kok, teme…" Naruto salah tingkah.

**-skip place ke SasuNaru class-**

"Naru…." Teriak Kiba gaje sambil memeluk-meluk Naruto sok akrabnya. Tapi, Naruto malah membalas dengan tatapan kematiannya.

"Kau kenapa Naru…. ?" Tanya Kiba enteng.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu kau, Kiba…" Kata Naruto.

"Um… Kau ini, Naru. Tapi kau juga senang 'kan ?"

"Iya, lah. _Nggak _apa-apa kok." Kata Naruto.

"Tapi, by the way. Kami hanya merencanakan sampai aksi penembakan *perang kale, tembak-tembakan* itu aja, lho…" Kata Kiba.

"Heh.. ?" Naruto bingung. Jadi, tragedy ciuman maut itu ?

'Sepertinya aku memang bodoh *nyadar ya, bang ? #Plak*' Batin Naruto lemas.

"Uh, apa ada hal lain yang terjadi di toilet tadi ?" Kata Kiba dengan gaya wartawan sedang mewawancarai artis besar.

"Um, gak ada kok.."

"Oh…"

'Bodoh' Batin Naruto.

"Tapi, Kiba. Apa kau juga sudah punya ?" Tanya naruto menggodai Kiba.

"Eh, um… a-ad-ada…"

"Siapa ?"

"Shika"

JRENG…

Naruto semakin merasa dirinya bodoh karena tidak menyadari hal itu dari awal.

"Jadi, Gaara dengan Neji ?"

"Iya.."

"Hump… Okelah kalo begeto…" Kata Naruto.

"Eh, Naru. Itu sensei pelajaran ke-dua sudah mau datang. Aku kembali ketempatku dulu, ya…"

"Iya… Eh, kau melihat si teme ?" Tanya Naruto *dasar, pasangan baru… :)*.

"Itu, dia ada di belakangmu…" Kata Kiba sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke yang ada dibelakang Naruto.

"Da-da, Naru…" Kata Kiba dan berlalu di tempatnya bersama Kiba.

"Daegh, teme ! Sejak kapan kau ada di sana ?" Tanya Naruto. Tapi tiba-tiba Sasuke mencium kening Naruto dan berkata…

"Dari tadi kok, dobe… Hm, kau wangi, ya…" Kata Sasuke gombal *buaya darat… #Plak*

"Eh, teme. Apa yang kau lakukan !" Naruto emosi juga malu. Berkas pink-pun sudah mulai memenuhi wajah Naruto.

"Hanya mencium pacarku… Eh, kalau kau nanti pulang kita sama yaa…"

"Tapi, Gaara…"

"Tidak apa-apa, dia akan diantar Neji…"

"Baiklah…"

**-skip time and place *tukang skip, nih… :)* #ini udah 19.00-**

Di kediaman Namikaze…

'Tuhan, kau memang ajaib. Baru saja aku berangan-angan akan jadian dengan si teme. Eh, dengan baiknya kau mengabulkan permintaan aneh ku. Tuhan, terimakasih banyak ya…' Batin Naruto. Tiba-tiba, terdengar sura motor dari luar. Setelah Naruto memperhatikan dengan baik, dia mengambil keputusan bahwa orang itu adalah… Sasuke, ya itu pasti dia.

"Teme, kau sedang apa di sini ?"

"Apa ada orang orang di rumah ?''

"Tidak, Cuma aku saja. Kaa-san dan Tou-san sedang keluar… Ada apa ?"

"Tidak, aku Cuma mau berduaan saja denganmu. Ayo masuk…"

"Perasaan ini adalah rumahku, deh…"

"Tapi, aku ini seme'mu. Jadi kau harus taat padaku…."

"Hump… Baiklah.."

Clok, suara pintu rumah Naruto tertutup.

"Dobe, mana kamarmu ?"

"Eh, ada apa ? Ada urusan apa kau dengan kamarku ?"

"Dobe, aku ini seme'mu…"

"Dasar kau, teme mesum…"

"Cepatlah… Kata orang-orang, pacaran akan lebih afdol jika dilakukan betul-betul hanya berdua…"

"Alah… Alasanmu itu…. Hum, itu kamarku."

"Ayo…" Kata Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Naruto agar Naruto mengikutinya.

"Teme, apa yang akan kita lakukan ?" Tanya Naruto dengan polosnya.

"Kau akan tahu nanti, dobe…" Kata Sasuke dengan 'evil smile' tersungging di bibirnya.

'Dobe, tenang saja. Kau akan tahu sebentar lagi… fu-fu-fu….' Batin sasuke menggila.

**/^_^\**

**Saiia Cuma orang gila numpang lewat bentar**

**Tak perlu di hiraukan…..**

"Teme, sebenarnya apa yang akan kita lakukan ?" Kata Naruto.

"Tenanglah, dobe. Sabarlah, sebentar lagi kau juga akan tahu…" Kata Sasuke mesum (?).

"Um, teme. Kalau kau berbuat yang macam-macam, aku tidak akan tinggal diam…"

"Hn…"

'Sebenarnya apa yang dia inginkan, sih… ?" Batin Naruto.

Criit…

Suara pintu di kunci *emang suara pintu ditutup kayak gitu, yak… ?*.

"Dobe, duduklah disini." Kata Sasuke sambil menepuk-nepuk tempat tidur Naruto.

"Um… Teme, sebenarnya kita mau ngapain sih ?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hm, aku Cuma ingin berduaan denganmu Dobe…" Jawab Sasuke *ini tulus apa kagak ya ? #Plak*

"Ouh…" Jawab Naruto singkat.

"Kau belum makan ?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Belum" Kata Naruto.

"Hem, ini aku bawakan makanan untukmu. Mie ramen…"

"Yay, Sasuke. Kau tahu saja kesukaanku…" Teriak Naruto gaje.

"Pasti dong… aku kan seme'mu…. Suatu kewajiban bagiku mengetahui apa yang kau inginkan…" Kata Sasuke.

"Gombal, kau…" Jawab Naruto ketus.

"Um, cepatlah makan makananmu itu. Nanti keburu dingin dan tidak enak lagi…" Tegur Sasuke.

"Akh… Kenyang banget. Trims ya, teme ku…" Gombal Naruto.

"Iya… Nah, kau 'kan sudah enak aku kasi makan. Sekarang giliranmu…" Kata Sasuke.

"Eh, maksud… Emph, Sas-Sasu'e…" Kata Naruto tidak jelas karena bibirnya sudah dikunci oleh sang seme a.k.a Sasuke.

"Sabarlah, dobe. Ini akan menyenangkan kok…." Kata Sasuke sembari memeluk erat Naruto dan memperdalam ciumannya….

Layaknya orang yang haus akan sentuhan cinta, Sasuke terus menikmati ciuman itu. Tidak setitikpun bagian dari mulut Naruto terlewatkan olehnya. Dan sepertinya Naruto menyukainya walaupun dia mengatakan dia tidak suka.

"Hmmph.. T-te-teme…. Hmmphh…" Racau Naruto.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke melepaskan ciuman maut itu. Dia memberikan kesempatan kepada Naruto untuk bernafas dulu.

"Bagaimana, dobe. Kau menyukainya 'kan… ?" Goda Sasuke pada Naruto.

"…" Naruto tidak merespon dan menunduk lemas.

"Kau mau lagi ?" Tanya Sasuke.

"…" Naruto tidak merespon lagi.

"Ayolah, dobe. Jawab… kau mau la-…." Belum selesai Sasuke berbicara, Naruto sudah langsung mengecup bibir Sasuke lembut. Sasuke hanya diam tapi dia sangat senang juga.

"Apa itu artinya, ya ?" Goda Sasuke lagi.

"Teme, apa aku harus menjawabnya lagi ?" Jawab Naruto malu-malu *anak zaman sekarang, malu-malu-mau yang 'gitu-gituan'*.

"Baiklah, dobe. Berarti kau juga siap untuk yang lebih dari itu 'kan…." Kata Sasuke.

"Eh… Hmmph, Sas-, akh…" Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Sasuke mengunci bibirnya lagi dan mencampakkannya ke tempat tidur.

"Bersiaplah menerima kenikmatan yang belum pernah kau rasakan, dobeku yang manis…" Evil Sasuke. Tapi, belum sempat Sasuke meneruskan kegiatannya, ada suara yang terdengar dari luar…

Ding-dong…

Suara bel berdentang (?)…

"Siapa itu yang mengganggu kita, dobe ?" Tanya sasuke kesal.

"Pasti kaa-san dan tou-san teme… Hosh…" Jawab Naruto ngos-ngos'an karena capek oleh kegiatan Sang seme.

"Um, baiklah. Kali ini tidak bisa, tapi kita bisa melakukannya lain kali. Love you, dobe…" Sasuke gombal sambil mengecup lembut bibir Naruto.

"…." Naruto tidak bergeming.

"Oh, ya. Besok, kau ku jemput, ya…" Kata Sasuke sembari meninggalkan Naruto.

"Hem, baiklah." Kata Naruto.

**/^_^\**

**Saiia Cuma orang gila numpang lewat bentar**

**Tak perlu di hiraukan…..**

'Tadi itu, apa aku memang menyukainya atau tidak ?' Batin Naruto bergejolak, antara mau lagi dan gak mau lagi-lagi :)

"Um, daripada mikiran hal itu. Mending aku tidur saja…" Kata Naruto.

sementara itu, di kediaman Sasuke…

'Si dobe, itu. Aku tidak bisa tidur hanya karena memikirkannya. Huh, tapi kapan aku bisa melakukannya bersama si dobe dengan lancar ? Huh, dobe. Lihat saja, aku pasti akan mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan. Love you dobe..' Batin Sasuke sebelum dia benar-benar terlelap dalam tidurnya.

**-Pagi hari, 07.00-**

"Yaiks, aku bisa telat kalau begini terus. Si teme mana, lagi ?" Naruto panik karena Sasuke belum datang juga untuk menjemputnya.

Brum…

Suara motor terdengar luar. Apakah itu Sasuke. Harus, harus Sasuke. Karena kalau tidak, Naruto sudah menyiapkan tinju terhebat yang ia punya untuk di hadiahkan pada sang seme.

"Hei, dobe. Apa kau mau mematung di situ saja dan tidak pergi sekolah ? Cepatlah, kita bisa telat…" Kata Naruto.

"Hei, kau teme stress. Jelas-jelas yang telat jemput itu kau, teme. Yaw sud, cepatlah. Tidak gunanya berdebat denganmu.

"Tunggu dulu, dobe. Aku minta maaf ya. Bukannya aku bermaksud untuk membuatmu telat. Aku…." Belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Naruto sudah mengecup bibirnya lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa teme. Aku mengerti. Lagi pula, tanpa kau minta, aku akan selalu berusaha memaafkanmu. Kau 'kan seme, aku uke.." Kata Naruto tulus, bahkan orang bejatpun akan luluh melihat ketulusannya. Walaupun dia juga sedikit kesal pada Sasuke.

"Baiklah, dobe manisku. Kau memang yang terbaik. Sini keningmu…" Kata Sasuke lalu mengecup kening Naruto dengan tak kalah tulusnya.

"Yaw sud, teme. Kita bisa telat kalau kecup-mengecup terus. Ayo kita berangkat…" Kata Naruto.

"Hn, ayo…" Kata Sasuke.

BRUM…

Suara motor Sasuke membisingkan telinga.

"Dobe, peganganlah yang erat. Nanti kau bisa jatu. Peluk aku erat…" Kata Sasuke

"Tapi, teme. Aku malu…" Jawab Naruto.

"Apa, kau malu. Kau malu punya pacar seperti aku ?" Kata Sasuke kesal.

"Eh, bukan gitu kok teme sayang. Aku malu, bagaimana kalau orang-orang melihat kita ?" Naruto malu.

"Biarkan. Aku ingin menunjukkan bahwa kau adalah milikku seorang. Sekarang, naikla. Kita bisa telat." Kata Sasuke.

"Hem, dasar kau memang keras kepala. Yaw sud, ayo kita pergi." Kata Naruto sambil menjitak kepala Sasuke sedikit kasar.

Selama perjalanan menuju sekolah, Naruto memeluk erat Sasuke. Tapi dia menundukkan kepalanya karena malu. Terlalu erat, sampai-sampai dia tidak tahu kalau dia telah menyentuh kebanggaan Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri langsung tahu kalau itu tangan Naruto. Tapi yang dia ingin tahu, apakah itu sengaja atau apa ?. dia berharap sih itu sengaja di lakukan Naruto, karena itu berarti itu sinyal dari Naruto bahwa dia siap' melakukannya' bersama Sasuke.

"Dobe, pelukanmu erat sekali tahu." Kata Sasuke.

"Jangan protes, teme. Ini semua karena kau, aku jadi malu tahu…" Jawab Naruto.

Suing…

**/^_^\**

**Saiia Cuma orang gila numpang lewat bentar**

**Tak perlu di hiraukan…..**

Sasuke langsung patah semangatnya. Tapi walau begitu, Sasuke tetap menikmati sentuhan Naruto.

Lama kelamaan, Sasuke semakin menikmati sentuhan itu. Karena itu, dia mengambil jalan yang jauh agar bisa menikmati itu lebih lama lagi. Dan tiba-tiba…

"Akh, Ush, Oum… Em.." Sasuke mendesah karena sentuhan Naruto.

"eh, teme. Kau kenapa. Kau sakit ?" Tanya Naruto.

"Akh, em, Ush, Ah. Aku, ah, tidak apa-apa dobe." Kata Sasuke. Sedangkan 'Sasuke jr.' semakin membesar disana. Sasuke melihat toilet umum di tepi jalan. Tiba-tiba saja otak mesumnya sudah merajainya. Dan tanpa ba-bi-bu, Sasuke menepi dan menyuruh Naruto turun.

"Dobe, turunlah." Perintah Sasuke.

"Eh, teme. Sudah sampai." Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Tidak, tapi aku mau kencing. Ayo…" Ajak Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Eh, untuk apa kau ikut ?" Kata Naruto.

"Ayolah, temani aku." Pinta Sasuke.

"Baiklah…" Kata Naruto. Akhirnya mereka berdua masuk ke dalam toilet umum itu. Naruto ? dia masih belum tahu juga ide mesum Sasuke. Sedang Sasuke, dia sudah tersenyum kecil di sana.

'Dobe, kali ini tidak akan yang mengganggu kita… fu-fu-fu' Batin Sasuke menggila.

"Teme, cepatlah. Kita sudah benar-benar telat nih…" Kata Naruto.

"Sabarlah… Aduh,dobe. Tolong aku, tolong bukakan resleting celanaku ini. Nyangkut, nih…" Kata Sasuke bohong dan tiba-tiba mengeluarkan 'sasuke jr.' dari rumah.

"Iya, seben-… Eh, teme. Kau mesum. Masukkan dulu itu, dong…" Naruto kaget mendapati sebuah daging panjang yang masih lembek muncul dari celana Sasuke.

"Cepatlah, dobe. Bisa-bisa barangku ini nyangkut juga . cepatlah." Kata Sasuke.

"Iya, sebentar…" Kata Naruto sambil menutup matanya dan mulai membaguskan resleting celana sang seme. Tapi, bukan Sasuke jika tidak mendapat apa yang dia inginkan. Tiba-tiba, tangan Sasuke menuntun tangan Naruto agar menyentuh sang 'sasuke jr.'

Naruto kaget, apa yang dia pegang ini. Bukan seperti celana, dan juga besar. Perlahan Naruto membuka matanya dan mendapati Sasuke sudah mau menciumnya, sedangkan tangannya masih di tuntun oleh Sasuke agar terus menyentuh kebanggaannya itu.

"Teme, apa yang kau laku-…" Seperti biasa, belum sempat Naruto bicara, Sasuke sudah mengunci bibir indah Naruto. Perlahan Sasuke mulai membuka pakaian Naruto dan juga pakaiannya sendiri.

"Dobe, kali ini kau harus menurutiku. Kali ini, tidak aka nada yang bisa mengganggu kita." Kata Sasuke. Padahal Sasuke baru mimpi basah pertama beberapa waktu lalu. Tapi, dia sudah begitu mahir membuat Naruto kenikmatan, walau Naruto tidak memperlihatkannya.

"Teme, perlahan saja ya…" Kata Naruto merintih nikmat.

"Um, berarti kau mau ya ? Baiklah dobe, kita mulai…" Kata Sasuke.

**/^_^\**

**Saiia Cuma orang gila numpang lewat bentar**

**Tak perlu di hiraukan….**

Perlahan tapi pasti, Sasuke mulai melepas baju seragam Naruto. Kakinya juga tidak mau nganggur, didorong-dorongkannya lututnya ke selangkangan Naruto yang membuat Naruto menggelinjang kenikmatan.

"Teme, akh-uh-ssh…" Desah Naruto tak karuan.

"Sabar dobe. Ini masih permulaan." Kata Sasuke. Sasuke pun mulai liar. Dijilatnya tonjolan yang ada di dada Naruto sebelah kanan, sedangkan tangan kanannya menggantikan pekerjaan lututnya untuk 'meremas' 'naruto'. Terasa di tangan Sasuke kalau 'naruto' semakin membesar dan tidak tahan lagi. Dihentikannya pekerjaannya didada Naruto. Perlahan, dia naik ke atas. Sasuke menjilati setiap titik yang ada di leher Naruto. Narutopun semakin menggila. Naruto mendesah nikmat.

"Akh, Sas- akh…" Desah Naruto. Sedangkan Sasuke tetap pada pekerjaannya bersama sang lidah, menjilati setiap sudut kenikmatan Naruto. Kemudian, Sasuke turun lagi ke perut Naruto. Turun lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Sampai akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah tonjolan yang masih berbalut celana disana. Di remasnya. Dimainkannya tonjolan itu, dan berhasil membuat Naruto menggelinjang nikmat.

"Sasuke, akh, Ak-aku… Em, Ouh yah.." Racau Naruto yang membuat Sasuke semakin nafsu dengan pekerjaannya. Sasuke kemudian membuka resleting celana Naruto, membuka celana dalamnya. Tiba-tiba keluar benda panjang indah yang sudah mulai mengeluarkan cairan dari lubang yang ada di ujungnya. Sasuke menjilati dari atas ke bawah, mengulumnya, mengocoknya,.

"Hmmph, Sas- Ouft, akh, sssh, aem…." Naruto mendesah tak karuan karena perlakuan Sasuke.

"Kau menikmatinya ya, dobe…." Goda Sasuke, sedang Naruto menunduk malu.

Sasuke kembali pada pekerjaannya yang tertunda Karena percakapan tadi. Kembali di isapnya, dikulumnya, dikocoknya dan dijilatinya lubang yang ada di ujungnya. Tidak lama setelah itu, cairan kenikmatan Narutopun keluar. Sasuke tidak melewatkan setetespun cairan itu. Di teguknya layaknya meneguk segelas jus segar.

"Akh…" Teriak Naruto melepas cairan kenikmatannya dengan sedikit ngos-ngos'an….

"Bagaimana, dobe. Enak, bukan ?" Kata Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Akh, teme. Kau ini." Kata Naruto pada Sasuke dan melepas kepala Sasuke dari selangkangannya.

"Hei, dobe. Aku masih mau lagi. Kenapa kau lepaskan." Sasuke kesal karena Naruto melepas jilatannya di 'naruto jr.', padahal dia masih mau menjilati sedikit lagi.

"Kau, teme mesum. Lepaskan mulutmu itu teme…" Rengek Naruto manja. Sasuke menuruti saja.

"Baiklah dobe. Sekarang kita ganti tempat…" Kata Sasuke sembari menurunkan celananya sendiri. Sekarang mereka berdua sama-sama tidak memakai celana.

Sasuke menghadapkan wajah Naruto ke selangkangannya. Di dorongnya sedikit lagi sehingga jarak antara wajah Naruto dan selangkangan Sasuke semakin kecil.

"Nah, dobe. Ayo lakukan yang seperti tadi…" Kata Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu, teme. Lepaskan aku…" Rengek Naruto.

"Cepatlah, dobe. Aku 'kan seme'mu. Jadi, turutilah permintaanku." Sasuke sok memelas.

"Hum, baiklah teme." Kata Naruto. Narutopun mulai menjilati 'sasuke jr.' dengan perlahan. Dijilatnya, dikulumnya, diisapnya organ kebanggaan milik sang seme.

"Uh, am, akh-sshh…" Sasukepun mulai meracau tidak karuan saking nikmatnya.

"Hem, kau juga menikmatinya ya, teme…" Goda Naruto.

"Iya, dobe. Kau memang uke idaman. Terus dobe…" Kata Sasuke. Sedangkan Naruto sudah mulai mengerti situasi dan melanjutkan kegiatannya. Tapi tiba-tiba, Sasuke menahan kepala Naruto.

"Eh, ada apa teme… ?" Heran Naruto.

"Belakangi aku, dobe." Kata Sasuke

"Hah ?" Naruto bingung.

"Belakangi saja, aku." Perintah Sasuke.

"Baiklah." Jawab Naruto. Narutopun membelakangi Sasuke.

"Coba nungging sedikit." Kata Sasuke, sedang Naruto nurut saja.

"Baiklah dobe, kita mulai…." Sasuke menyeringai kecil.

"Kau siap dobe…?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hem…" jawab Naruto enteng. Sepertinya si o'on ini belum nyadar-nyadar juga ya, kalau Sasuke akan me-rapenya?. Terserah dia saja kali ya… #plak

Kembali ke kegiatan mesum Sasuke…

Sasuke pun mulai membasahi jari telunjuknya dengan ludahnya, bermaksud melebarkan lubang Naruto agar sang uke tidak terlalu kesakitan.

"Oke, dobe. Bersiaplah…" Kata Sasuke, sambil memasukkan jari telunjuknya yang basah dengan ludah ke lubang Naruto.

"Akh, te-teme. Sakit…" pekik Naruto kesakitan atas perbuatan sang seme.

"Sabar dobe. Lama-kelamaan kau juga akan menikmatinya kok…" Sasuke gombal.

"Ta-tap-i, tapi tem-, Akh.." Naruto semakin menjadi-jadi saat jari tengah Sasuke mulai menerobos pertahannya.

**/=.=\''**

**Saya Cuma nenek-nenek mesum**

**Yang numpang baca fic mesum ini…**

**Jangan dihiraukan, terus baca…**

"Satu jari lagi, dobe. Dan kita akan langsung mulai…" Sasuke mesum.

"Teme, sakit…" rengek Naruto.

'Hem, sepertinya dia sudah tidak kuat lagi. Kalau begitu, aku harus cepat agar dia tidak terlalu kesakitan…' batin Sasuke.

Kemudian, Sasuke pun mulai mengarahkan sang kebanggaan kea rah lubang Naruto. Sekedar info, sekarang sudah jam 09.00 di tempat SasuNaru.

"Oke, dobe. It's show time." Kata Sasuke. Dia pun mulai memasukkan kebanggaannya ke lubang Naruto.

"Uakhs.." pekik Naruto saat kepala 'sasuke jr.' mulai memasuki lubangnya. Sasuke pun mulai beraksi juga. Di dorongnya pinggangnya ke depan dan belakang. Begitu seterusnya yang membuat dia terbang ke dunia terindahnya bersama sang uke.

"Dobe, uh, ah, em, ouh, sssh-…." Racau Sasuke kenikmatan.

"Teme, um, auh, sa-sakit. Teme…." Naruto histeris kesakitan. Sasuke tidak terlalu memperdulikan. Dia terus saja dengan kegiatan menyenangkannya.

Semakin lama, tempo pergerakan Sasuke semakin cepat. Naruto pun sepertinya sudah mulai terbiasa dengan situasinya. Perlahan, rasa sakit itu berubah menjadi rasa nikmat. Rupanya, Naruto juga sudah menegang lagi. Dan sepertinya, dia mau keluar untuk kedua kalinya.

"Uh, ah. Ah, teme…" jerit Naruto sembari menumpahkan cairan kenikmatannya untuk kedua kali di tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke pun seperinya sudah tidak tahan lagi. Semakin lama, genjotan Sasuke semakin cepat dan cepat. Sampai akhirnya…

"Uh, dobe. Aku, mau keluar, argh…. Ouh, yah... huft…" Sasuke juga sampai pada puncak kenikmatannya dan menumpahkan semua cairannya ke dalam Naruto. Sasuke memeluk erat tubuh Naruto dari belakang dengan penuh ketulusan cinta *lebay*.

"Naruto, aku mencintaimu…" Sasuke ngos-ngos'an.

"Kau juga, tahu 'kan Sasuke. Aku juga mencintaimu." Jawab Naruto yang tubuhnya masih membelakangi sang seme. Sasuke pun membalikkan tubuh Naruto, sehingga kini mereka berhadapan satu sama lain.

"Naruto, apa kau marah padaku atas perlakuanku ini padamu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya aku sangat kesal padamu. Tapi, kau 'kan seme'ku. Jadi aku harus menuruti apa yang kau katakan…" jawab Naruto.

"Nah, itu baru dobe'ku yang bodoh, menuruti semua perkataanku dan sangat aku cinta." Kata Sasuke sambil mengacak-acak rambut Naruto dan mengecup kening sang uke penuh cinta. Sedang Naruto? Dia memeluk erat tubuh sang seme.

"Hum, kau juga memang teme'ku yang berengsek, sok pintar, dan aku sangat cintai…" kata Naruto dalam pelukan Sasuke.

Mendengar kata-kata Naruto yang terakhir itu, Sasuke serasa terbang ke langit ke tujuh.

"Oke, dobe'ku yang aku cintai. Ayo kita pergi sekarang…" ajak Sasuke.

"Eh, kemana teme? Kita sudah telat berat nih, teme. Gak mungkin kita ke sekolah…" jawab Naruto.

"Aku tahu. Yang bilang kita akan ke sekolah juga siap, dobe?" kata Sasuke.

"Hah? Jadi, kita akan kemana teme…?" Naruto bingung.

"Aku mau mengajak kau jalan-jalan, dobe. Anggap sebagai hadiah dariku untukmu karena kau sudah jadi uke yang nurut padaku, seme'mu." Kata Sasuke.

"Um, tapi teme. Kalau kita kena' marah nanti bagaimana?" Naruto resah.

"Tenang saja, dobe. Itu biar aku yang urus…" jawab Sasuke enteng.

"Ah, terserah kau saja teme…" Jawab Naruto. Naruto pun membereskan pakaiannya. Begitu juga Sasuke.

"Teme, tunggu. Bantu aku berdiri. Sakit tahu..." rengek Naruto.

"Mari, biar ku bantu." Kata Sasuke. Dan tiba-tiba Sasuke mengangkat Naruto dan menggendongnya seperti pengantin pria menggendong pengantin wanita menuju kamar percetakan anak(?). *style gendong itu namanya apa ya?*

"Kau berat juga ya, dobe. Eh, sudah. Duduklah…" kata Sasuke sambil mendudukkan Naruto di motornya.

"Akh, kau ini teme. Bagaimana bisa kau menjagaku kalau menggendongku saja kau kesusahan…" sindir Naruto. Sasuke yang mendengar itu pun langsung kesal.

"Oh, ya dobe? Lihat saja. Aku akan menjagamu sampai titik darah penghabisanku. Kau harus tahu itu." Jawab Sasuke membanggakan dirinya sendiri.

"Baiklah, akan kupegang janji mu, teme. Oh, ya. Kita akan kemana teme?" tanya Naruto

"Entahlah, dobe. Kita lihat saja nanti." Kata Sasuke.

**-di sekolah SasuNaru-**

"Shika, kira-kira mereka kenapa tidak pergi sekolah?" tanya kiba pada Shika.

"Entahlah, Kiba-chan. Aku juga tidak tahu…" jawab Shika.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Naruto. Kenapa dia tidak datang, ya? Menurutmu kenapa, Neji." Tanya Gaara pada Neji.

"Entah, Gaara. Aku juga tidak tahu…" kata Neji.

**/=.=\''**

**Saya Cuma nenek-nenek mesum**

**Yang numpang baca fic mesum ini…**

**Jangan dihiraukan, terus baca…**

**-kembali ke SasuNaru-**

"Akh, teme. Kita ini mau kemana sih?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Entahlah. Kalau kau mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Kalau boleh, aku mau pulang saja. Aku mau istirahat." Kata Naruto.

"Baiklah, dobe. Akan ku antar kau…" kata Sasuke. Mereka menuju rumah Naruto sekarang.

**-halaman depan rumah Naruto-**

"Baiklah, dobe. Aku pulang dulu. Beristirahatlah…" kata Sasuke gombal sambil mengecup kening Naruto.

"Baiklah, teme. Hati-hati di jalan ya…" Jawab Naruto.

"Da~…." Kata Sasuke dan berlalu begitu saja di ujung jalan.

"DA~…. Teme…." Balas Naruto.

Naruto pun masuk. Dan saat dia membuka pintu, dia sangat terkejut mendapati empat sahabatnya sudah duduk manis di ruang tamu.

"Eh, kalian. Sejak kapan kalian disini?" tanya Naruto pada mereka.

"Um, dari tadi pun…" kata Kiba.

"Eh, Naru. Kok kau tadi gak pergi sekolah?" tanya Gaara.

"Iya, Naru. Kenapa?" tambah Neji.

"Um, ini semua gara-gara si teme. Dia berjanji menjemputku, tapi dia telat. Eh, dia malah membawaku jalan-jalan…" jawab Naruto.

"Ouh… Kami semua mengkhawatirkanmu Naruto." Kata Shika.

"Oum, terimakasih ya teman-teman. Eh, ayo kita ke kamarku saja. Aduh, auft…" pekik naruto saat dia mencoba berjalan.

"Lah, kau kenapa Naru?" tanya Kiba.

"Oft, gak apa-apa kok. Eh, kaa-san ku mana?" tanya Naruto pada Kiba.

"Em, dia bilang dia mau ke acara pernikahan tuan Jiraya dan nona Tsunade. Katanya, dia akan pulang malam…" jawab Kiba.

"Tou-san?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Tou-san mu juga ikut dong, Naru. Kau ini tulalit banget." Jawab Kiba.

"Okh…" jawab Naruto dengan tablo'nya.

"Nah, Naru. Kami semua pergi dulu ya…" pamit Gaara.

"Akh, Gaara. Temanku disini siapa?" rengek Naruto

"Hei, kau 'kan sudah punya si teme'mu itu. Suruh dia menemanimu saja…" kata Neji.

"Ah, kau ini Neji…. Baiklah semua, da~…" kata Naruto.

'Da~…" pamit Gaara.

"Yah, mereka sudah pergi. Jadi gak ada temen di rumah. Udah kaa-san sama tou-san plang malam… aduh, apa aku manggil si teme buat nemenin aku aja ya?" pikir Naruto.

Tok-tok-tok…

Suara pintu diketuk dari luar menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya.

"iya, seben-… Eh, teme. Ada apa?" Naruto kaget mendapati Sasuke .

"Aku dengar dari Gaara kalau kau kesepian gak ada teman sini…" kata Sasuke.

"Akh, si Gaara itu. Mulutnya ngember banget… Iya nih, kaa-san dan tou-san pulang malem. Jadi aku sendirian disini. Memangnya kenapa?" kata Naruto.

"Aku akan disini, menjaga dan menemanimu. Awas, aku mau masuk…." Kata Sasuke sambil masuk ke dalam rumah Naruto.

"Jangan pikir kau bisa melakukan itu lagi kepadaku ya, teme…." Naruto waspada.

"Tenang, dobe. Aku tahu kau pasti masih capek. Jadi, gak mungkin aku memaksamu melakukannya lagi…" kata Sasuke.

"Em… Bagus-bagus…. Kau sudah makan, teme?" tanya Naruto.

"Belum. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Aku mau membuatkan makanan untukmu…" kata Naruto.

''Wakh, dobe. Jangan-jangan aku bisa mati nanti dobe…'' kata Sasuke.

''Yae, teme. Kau kejam sekali…" naruto sok manja.

"Cup-cup-cup… Aku akan membantumu membuatnya kok. Kita buat bersama-sama…" kata Sasuke sambil memeluk tubuh mungil sang dobe.

"Ayo kita mulai…" Naruto semangat, sampai-sampai Sasuke terpental karena tangan Naruto menghantamnya.

"Dasar, dobe. Pelan-pelan aja dong…." Sasuke kesal.

''Maaf, teme." Kata Naruto sambil mengelus-ngelus wajah Sasuke lembut. Sasuke pun hanya menahan nafsunya melihat wajah sang dobe yang sudah begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Hem, apa yang akan kita buat ya?" Naruto bingung.

"Entalah, dobe. In fact, aku tidak bisa memasak." Kata Sasuke.

"Hm, kta cari di internet saja, teme… sebentar, resep makanan. Nah, ini dia. Kau pilih yang mana?" tanya Naruto.

"Hem, sebentar. Nah, yang ini saja…" kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk-nunjuk tulisan yang ada di layar komputer.

"Ikan cinta?" Naruto heran, "emang ada ya yang gituan?".

"Ayolah, kita buat saja. Jangan banyak protes. Kau siapkan bahannya, aku menyiapkan alat-altnya…" kata Sasuke.

"Um…" Naruto menurut.

"Hem, ikan cinta special buatan Sasu teme dan Naru dobe siap disajikan. Ini, teme'ku. Silahkan dicicipi…" kata Naruto.

"Baiklah, dobe. Akan kucicipi hasil cinta kita ini dengan senang hati…" kata Sasuke dan mulai mencicipi makanan aneh buatan mereka berdua itu.

"Bagaimana teme?" tanya Naruto.

"Hem, lumayan dobe. Sesuatu yang dibuat dengan cinta memang memuaskan…" kata Sasuke gombal.

"Sini, biar aku coba juga." Kata Naruto sembari mencoba makanan buatan mereka itu.

"Enak, 'kan?" Sasuke memastikan.

"Iya, teme. Enak banget. Kau benar, sesuatu yang dibuat dengan cinta memang memuaskan…" kata Naruto.

"Iya, 'kan? Nah, sekarang. Aku mau tidur. Cepat temani aku…" kata Sasuke.

"Tidak, kau pasti akan berbuat mesum nantinya…" kata Naruto waspada

"Tidak, aku 'kan sudah berjanji padamu. Bisa-bisa kau mati kalau kita melakukannya terus-terusan…" Sasuke membela diri.

"Hem, baiklah. Ayo, kita tidur…" ajak Naruto.

"Um…." Angguk Sasuke.

"Ayo, dobe. Tidurlah disini, disampingku…" kata Sasuke.

"Um, geserlah sedikit teme…" kata Naruto. Sasuke pun menggeser badannya sedikit untuk tempat sang uke. Tapi tiba-tiba Sasuke mendekapnya erat dengan posisi mereka berhadapan.

"Teme…" kata Naruto.

"Tenanglah, dobe. Aku tidak bisa tidur kalu kau berisik terus…." Kata Sasuke dan mempererat dekapannya pada Naruto. Seperti biasa, Naruto menurut saja dengan permintaan Sasuke.

Semakin lama, dekapan Sasuke semakin erat. Dan semakin lama juga, matanya betul-betul tertutup dan dia mulai tidur. Sedang Naruto, dia hanya tersenyum-senyum kecil melihat wajah Sasuke ketika tidur, lucu. Dan akhirnya, Naruto pun tumbang dan teridur juga dalam dekapan Sasuke.

"Teme, selamat tidur…" kata Naruto sembari mengecup lembut kening Sasuke.

"Yae, teme. Bangun, sudah jam 7 malam…" teriak Naruto gaje sembari berusaha melepaskan diri dari dekapan erat tulus Sasuke.

"Akh, dobe. Apa yang terjadi? Aku masih ngantuk…" jawab Sasuke. *sasuke lazy juga, yak? :)*

"Hei, bodoh. Sekarang sudah malam. Tidur siang ampe malam. Kau pati sudah gia, teme. Cepatlah teme, bangun…" teriak Naruto semakin gaje.

"Aku akan bangun jika kau mau menciumku…" kata Sasuke.

"Ini, aummuach… sekarang, cepatlah bangun teme. Nanti kalau kaa-san dan tou-san datang gimana?" kata Naruto sembari mencium bibir Sasuke.

"Iya, iya. Baiklah, aku akan pulang…" Sasuke malas-malasan.

"Aku pulang dulu ya, dobe… Jaga dirimu, istirahtlah yang cukup, jangan lupa dinner…" kata Sasuke pada sang uke.

"Iya, kau juga…" kata Naruto. Sasuke pun mencium bibir Naruto sebelum ia pergi. Tidak mau menyianyiakan, Naruto juga membalas ciuman singkat itu sampai Sasuke pergi dan berlalu diujung jalan.

'Sepertinya, aku tidak salah menerima Sasuke jadi pacarku. Walau dia sedikit mesum, tapi dia perhatian juga…' batin Naruto.

**\=.=/''**

**gue cuma cowok mesum**

**yang numpang baca fic mesum ini…**

**gak usah dipikirin, baca terus….**

**\=.=/''**

Pagi-pagi sekali di kediaman Naruto…

"Naruto, bangun. Kamu udah kesiangan tahu. Ini, Sasuke juga dah lama nunggu…" teriak kushina dari luar kamar Naruto.

'Hah, Sasuke? Hump…." Naruto mendengus.

Lima belas menit kemudian…

"Teme, maaf telah membuatmu lama menunggu." Kata Naruto.

"Hem, cepatlah. Kau tidak mau telat 'kan?" kata Sasuke.

"Um, ibu. Kami berangkat ya…." Pamit Naruto pada kushina.

"Iya, hati-hati di jalan ya…" sahut kushina.

"Teme, kita pasti kena' marah nih karena kita kemarin bolos…" kata Naruto cemas.

"Tenang dobe. Itu sudah ku urus…" jawab Sasuke enteng.

"Hah, terserah kau saja teme…" jawab Naruto.

Saat sudah sampai di pintu kelas, Naruto agak ragu-ragu.

"pagi pak…" sapa Naruto pada Genma-sensei.

"pagi, Naru-kun. Silahkan duduk. Kau juga Sasuke. Masuklah…." Kata Genma-sensei.

'Eh, kok bisa begini. Ini pasti kerjaan si teme… Huft…' batin Naruto.

"Ba-baik pak…" kata Naruto.

Teng-teng-teng…

Suara lonceng berbunyi tanda jam istirahat pertama sudah tiba.

"Teme, sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto heran pada Sasuke.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, dobe…" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Hah, terserah kau saja teme…" kata Naruto.

"Naru, kemarin kalian ngapain aja?" tanya Gaara pada Naruto.

"Teme? Tanya padanya saja…" kata Naruto ketus.

"Sasuke?" kata Gaara pada Sasuke.

"Hem, makan, terus tidur…." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Makan? Makan apa?" tanya Neji juga pada Sasuke.

"Makanan buatan kami berdua. Ikan cinta…" kata Sasuke.

"Ikan cinta? Baru dengar akh…" kata Kiba.

"Wah, kalian sudah punya makanan pemersatu ya? Kalau kita, Kiba. Kira-kira kita akan membuat apa ya?" tanya Shika pada Kiba.

"Entahlah, Shika. Bagaiman jika kita membuat masakan bernama nasi goring ShikaKiba. Gimana?" kata Kiba.

"Oke, nanti siang aku ke rumahmu. Kita buat bersama ya…?" kata Shika.

"Kalau kita, Gaara?." Tanya Neji pada sang uke, Gaara.

"Hem, bagaimana kalau love pizza NejiGaa. Gimana?" kata Gaara.

"Hem, kedengarannya bagus. Nanti siang aku juga ke rumahmu ya. Kita membuatnya bersama…" kata Neji. Dan dua pasangan tersebut pun mulai mengkhayal gak karuan. ^_^

**\=.=/''**

**gue cuma cowok mesum**

**yang numpang baca fic mesum ini…**

**gak usah dipikirin, baca terus….**

**\=.=/''**

"Hah, dobe. Kita kembali ke kelas saja yuk dobe. Aku malas mendengar khayalan gila mereka." Ajak Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Ayo, teme. Aku juga sepertinya akan gila melihat mereka seperti itu…" kata Naruto.

"Naruto, coba jawab soal nomor lima yang ada di buku." Kata Anko-sensei pada Naruto.

"Eh, soal nomor lima. Yang pertama mendarat di bulan adalah? Hum, Lee Rockstrong *niel amstrong kale…*…." Kata Naruto.

"Hum, bagus." Kata Anko-sensei.

'Hah, ya tuhan. Untung saja…" batin Naruto.

Teng-teng-teng…

Lonceng pulang berbunyi…

"Dobe, mampir ke rumahku ya." Kata Sasuke.

"Eh, mampir. Apa tidak merepotkan?" kata Naruto.

"Tidak kok…" jawab Sasuke.

"Oh, ya. Kau tinggal dengan siapa teme?" tanya Naruto.

"Dengan aniki'ku. Kaa-san dan tou-san sedang di luar kota…" jawab Sasuke.

"Oft…" Naruto menanggapi.

"Bagaimana, mau tidak?" tanya Sasuke.

"Mau…" Naruto setuju.

"Baiklah. Tunggu aku di parkiran, eh atu tidak usah. Kita sama-sama saja. Nanti kalau ada yang menggangumu aku bisa pusing…" kata Sasuke OP.

"Hem, baiklah…" kata Naruto.

"Teme, nama aniki'mu siapa?" tanya Naruto di tengah jalan kepada Sasuke menuju rumah Sasuke.

"Namanya Itachi…" jawab Sasuke.

"Umurnya?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Um, lima belas…" kata Sasuke.

"Oft…" kata Naruto.

"Aniki, aku pulang…" teriak Sasuke pada anikinya a.k.a Itachi d'kriput *di penggal*.

"Iya sebentar. Eh, temannya Sasuke ya? Kenalkan, aku kakanya Sasuke, Itachi." Itachi sok akrab.

"Am, aku Naruto. Salam kenal…" kata Naruto.

"Ayo, Naruto. Kita ke kamarku." Ajak Sasuke pada sang uke. Sedang Itachi hanya diam seribu bahasa melihat tingkah aneh sang otouto.

"Dobe, kenapa kau meladani aniki sih? Kau suka padanya?" Sasuke kesal pada Naruto.

"Eh, tidak kok teme. Aku Cuma mencoba lebih ramah, teme. Kau 'kan tidak pernah ramah sama orang lain. Jadi kau tidak mengerti…" jawab Naruto enteng.

"Hem, kau harus ku hukum dobe…" kata Sasuke.

"Eh, hukuman. Hukuman apa?" Naruto bingung.

"Kau harus membuat ragaku memaafkanmu…" kata Sasuke. Naruto pun langsung mengerti apa maksud samg seme.

"Heh, kau ini. Bisa juga kau ngambek…" kata Naruto.

"Cepat… atau aku akan melakukannya dengan caraku?" ancam Sasuke.

"Eh, iya…" kata Naruto. Dia pun mulai membuka resleting celana Sasuke. Kemudian dibukanya juga underwear Sasuke. Seketika, 'sasuke jr.' pun menyembul keluar dan langsung menghadap wajah Naruto. Naruto mulai menjilati 'sasuke jr' dari atas ke bawah. Dijilatinya, diisapnya, dikulumnya dengan tempo yang semakin lama semakin cepat.

Cloup-cloup-cloup, suara mulut Naruto mengulum 'sasuke jr'. Sasuke pun sepertinya menikmati permainan Naruto.

"Sss-ash…" desah Sasuke. Sedang Naruto terus saja dengan kegiatannya dengan kebanggaan Sasuke.

Sepertinya Sasuke sudah mau sampai pada puncaknya. Dia pun mendorong kepala Naruto semakin dalam sampai kebanggaan Sasuke menyentuh tenggorokannya *panjang bener?*.

Dan…

"Akh~…" Sasuke berteriak nikmat saat semua cairan kenikmatannya sudah keluar semua di mulut sang uke.

"Argh, sshh… Su-sudah kau telan semua?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ash, banyak sekali teme. Kira-kira dong kalau mau keluar. Aku sampai tersedak tahu…" protes Naruto.

"Tapi enak 'kan?" goda Sasuke

"Heh… kau ini, memang mesum. Em, kau sudah memaafkan ku, tidak?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Dengan semua cairan kenikmatanku tertelan olehmu? Tentu saja… mari…" kata Sasuke sambil mengecup kening Naruto.

"Hem, baguslah kalau begitu…" kata Naruto.

"Baiklah, Itachi-san. Aku pergi dulu, ya…" pamit Naruto pada Itachi.

"Iya, Naru-kun. Sasuke, antar Naru-kun sampai di rumahnya ya…" kata Itachi.

"Hem… kami pergi dulu." Kata Sasuke ketus.

"Oke…" kata Itachi.

"Teme, trims ya. Da~…" kata Naruto melepas kepergian Sasuke.

"Da~… jaga dirimu…." Kata Sasuke.

"Oke, teme." Kata Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu ya…" kata Sasuke.

"Um…" balas Naruto.

**-malam di kediaman Naruto-**

'Si teme itu. Mesum banget. Tapi mungkin karena ke'mesumannya itulah yang membuat aku semakin cinta padanya. Hahahah…..' batin Naruto.

**-di kediaman Sasuke gimana yak?-**

'Ya, tuhan beruntung sekali aku. Kau memberikan pacar baik dan penurut seperti dia. Aku tidak menyesal menjadi pacarmu, Naruto…' batin Sasuke.

Pagi hari di konoha, matahari pun mulai menggantikan pekerjaan sang rembulan untuk menyinari dunia. Seperti biasa, di dalam rumah Naruto, Sasuke sudah siap sedia untuk menjemput sang uke. Sedang yang dijemput? Dia masih saja malas-malasan di singgasananya a.k.a tempat tidurnya.

"Naruto…" kata Kushina dari luar kamar Naruto.

"Iya, iya. Aku tahu. Tunggu sebentar…" sahut Naruto dari dalam kamar.

"Ayo kita berangkat" kata Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Yuk. Ibu, kami berangkat ya…" pamit Naruto.

"Iya. Hati-hati di jalan…" kata Kushina.

**-skip time ke jam istirahat pertama SasuNaru-**

"Teme, aku mau ke kantin dulu ya." Kata Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Tidak boleh. Kau di sini saja denganku. Titipkan apa yang kau inginkan pada Gaara atau yang lainnya…" Sasuke over protective pada Naruto.

"Eh, tapi teme. Masa ke kantin saja tidak boleh? Ayolah…." Naruto memelas.

"Tidak boleh ya tidak boleh. Kau tidak menurut padaku?" ancam Sasuke sok protective pada Naruto.

"Hum. Iya-iya. Gaara, titp ya…." Kata Naruto menitipkan daftar belanjaannya(?) pada Gaara.

"Oke, Naru…" kata Gaara.

"Nah, teme. Geser, aku mau duduk." Kata Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Hn, duduklah." Kata Sasuke.

"Teme, kenapa kau tidak mengijinkan aku ke kantin sih…" tanya Naruto.

"Hem, bodoh. Kalau ada yang menggodamu, atau apalah. Siapa yang repot? Aku sebagai seme'mulah yang repot. Dobe, aku sayang padamu. Kau tahu itu 'kan?" kata Sasuke sok tulus.

"Hem, iya aku mengerti. Kau memang seme idaman teme…" kata Naruto. Sedang Sasuke, mengambil kesempatan untuk tidur-tiduran di lengan sang uke.

"Teme, apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruto kaget.

"Ah, Dobe. Aku mau tidur. Jangan gangu aku…" kata Sasuke.

"Lah, kenapa harus di lenganku…?" kata Naruto.

"Biar lebih mesra…" kata Sasuke gombal.

"Dasar, kau ini…" kata Naruto membiarkan Sasuke tidur di lengannya.

"Hn, bangunkan aku kalau ada guru…" kata Sasuke.

"Iya…" kata Naruto.

**\=.=/''**

**gue cuma cowok mesum**

**yang numpang baca fic mesum ini…**

**gak usah dipikirin, baca terus….**

**\=.=/''**

"Terimakasih ya teme, sudah mau mengantarkan aku…" kata Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Hum. Itu kan sudah kewajibanku sebagai seme'mu… sudahlah, pergi istirahat sana…." Kata Sasuke.

"Siap, bos…" Kata Naruto dengan senyum indahnya tersungging di bibirnya.

"Oke, aku pergi dulu ya…" kata Sasuke sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut sang uke.

"Um… Da~…" pamit Sasuke.

"Da~…" kata Naruto.

"Teme, kau bisa kesini gak?" kata Naruto di telpon pada Naruto.

"Ada apa, dobe?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku gak ada teman. Kaa-san dan tou-san pergi lagi. Dan pulang malam lagi. Bisa 'kan?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu. Um, atau kau saja yang ke sini. Bagaimana?" usul Sasuke.

"Um, boleh juga…" kata Naruto.

"Oke, aku akan kesana menjemputmu. Tunggu ya…." Kata Sasuke.

"Um…" kata Naruto.

Clik…

Suara telpon di matikan.

"Dobe, kau sudah siap?" tanya Sasuke dari luar rumah Naruto.

"Sudah, tunggu sebentar…" kata Naruto.

Clik…

Suara pintu dibuka…

"Oke, teme. Ayo kita berangkat…" ajak Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Ayo…" kata Sasuke.

"sudah sampai…" kata Sasuke.

"Um… Teme, kak Itachi ada tidak…?" kata Naruto.

"Tidak. Dia lagi ada kegiatan di sekolah…" kata Sasuke.

"Oft…" kata Naruto.

"Tapi, kak Obito dan kak Madara ada di rumah…" kata Sasuke.

"Eh, kau punya kakak laki-laki yang lain?" Naruto heran.

"Iya… ayo masuk…." Ajak Sasuke.

"Eh, teme… Kalian ada berapa bersaudara sih?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Empat… Kak Madara, Kak Obito, Kak Itachi, baru aku…" kata Sasuke.

"Oft…" kata Naruto.

"Ayo, kita ke kamarku…" ajak Sasuke.

"Lah, kau bilang ada 2 kakakmu di rumah. Mana mereka?" Naruto heran.

"Paling lagi tidur-tiduran di kamar masing-masing…" kata Sasuke sambil menarik tangan sang uke menuju kamar Sasuke.

"Silahkan masuk, uke'ku tersayang" Sasuke gombal mempersilahkan sang uke masuk kamarnya.

"Terimakasih, seme'ku" jawab Naruto lebay tidak kalah lebay dari Sasuke. Mereka berdua hanya bisa tertawa-tawa kecil melihat tingkah satu sama lain.

"Um, teme. Aku pake komputermu bentar yah…." Kata Naruto.

"Dobe, semua milikku adalah milikmu juga." Kata Sasuke.

"Ini connect ke internet tidak?" tanya Naruto.

"Connect. Mangnya kau mau buka apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Facebook, email atau apalah…" kata Naruto.

"Hem…" kata Sasuke.

Dari tadi Sasuke terus saja melihat tubuh sang uke. Menggoda, pikirnya. Tubuh Naruto begitu sempurna. Lehernya, bokongnya. Bokongnya?. Oh tuhan, melihat itu. Sasuke spontan tegang. Sepertinya Sasuke sudah tidak tahan.

"Dobe…" kata Sasuke.

"Hah…" kata Naruto.

"Itu, aku…" kata Sasuke. Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke memasang tatapan yang Naruto sudah mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Hem…" kata Naruto. Dan sepertinya pun Sasuke tahu kalau itu tanda 'iya' dari Naruto. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Sasuke langsung saja mengunci bibir indah Naruto dengan bibirnya.

"Um.. aem…" Naruto pasrah pada sang seme. Sasuke pun mulai memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut naruto. Menjelajahi setiap sudut di sana. Naruto pun tidak mau kalah, lidahnya juga beraksi. Di jilatinya lidah Sasuke. Di isapnya juga. Tiba-tiba, Sasuke mengubah posisi sehingga punggung Naruto menghadap tempat tidur Sasuke. Dan dengan perlahan tanpa melepaskan ciuman mautnya, Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto ke tempat tidur. Di tindihnya tubuh mungil itu. Di gesek-gesekkannya kebanggaan mereka berdua yang membuat Naruto juga menikmatinya. Lalu, tangan Sasuke pun beraksi. Pertama dia melepaskan ciuman mautnya yang membuat Naruto agak kecewa. Lalu dia membuka kaos yang Naruto kenakan. Di turunkannya celana dan underwear Naruto sehingga kini Naruto benar-benar tak tertutupi dan hanya menampakkan kebanggaannya yang tegak menantang ke arah wajah Sasuke. Tidak mau menyia-nyiakan waktu, sasuke langsung melahap kebanggaan Naruto itu. Di isapnya, di sedotnya yang membuat sensasi geli pada Naruto.

"Sssh, akh. Tem-akh, teme. Uach, uem…" Naruto mengerang nikmat. Sedang Sasuke terus saja dengan pekerjaannya. Kembali di jilatinya, dari atas ke bawah. Di sedotnya, di kulumnya. Begitu seterusnya. Sampai pada akhirnya Naruto sudah sampai pada puncaknya.

Croott….

Naruto menyemprotkan cairan kenikmatannya di dalam mulut Sasuke. Sasuke pun langsung meneguknya sampai habis dengan nafsu. Tidak sampai di situ, Sasuke terus saja meminum sisa-sisa cairan Naruto yang mengalir dari kebanggaannya.

"Huf, auch. Uem…" Naruto masih ngos-ngos'an karena terlalu nikmat.

"Eum, dobe. Cairanmu enak…" kata Sasuke.

"Akh, kau ini aaumm, teme…" Naruto masih mengerang nikmat karena Sasuke belum juga selesai menjilati kebanggaannya.

"Oke, dobe. Sekarang giliranku.." kata Sasuke.

"Um, oke teme. Pelan-pelan yah…" kata Naruto mengingatkan.

"Pasti. .." kata Sasuke.

Sasuke pun mulai membuka bajunya, celananya, underwearnya, dan akhirnya kini dia benar-benar tak tertutupi sama seperti sang uke. Dia memeluk erat tubuh mungil sang uke. Ketulusan benar-benar terasa dari pelukan itu.

"Dobe, kita mulai yah…" kata Sasuke.

"Hem…." Kata Naruto.

Sasuke mulai memasukkan sang kebanggaan ke dalam lubang sang uke. Perlahan, kepalanya sudah mulai masuk.

"Akh…" pekik Naruto. Sasuke tidak menghiraukan. Dia terus saja mendorong sampai akhirnya kejantanannya sudah masuk semua di dalam lubang Naruto.

"Um, auem… Ssssh…" Naruto mengerang saat Sasuke mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya ke depan dan belakang. Depan, belakang, begitu seterusnya.

"Asssh-…" erang Sasuke nikmat.

"Urm, te-teme… em, asshh…" racau Naruto. Sasuke terus saja menggerakkan pinggulnya, mendorong kejantanannya ke depan dan belakang.

"Ouh, ah, yeah…" Sasuke juga meracau saking menikmati pekerjaannya. Tangan Sasuke juga tidak mau nganggur. Di kocoknya kejantanan Naruto. Membuat Naruto merasakan sensasi nikmat yang double. Kocokan Sasuke semakin kencang, goyangannya juga semakin kuat.

Croott…..

Dan akhirnya, untuk kedua kalinya, Naruto klimaks di tangan Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke penuh dengan cairan Naruto. Sasuke langsung menjilati tangannya yang penuh dengan cairan Naruto dengan nikmat. Setelah cairan Naruto yang ada di tangannya habis di lahapnya, Sasuke melanjutkan kegiatan dorong pinggulnya.

Depan, belakang. Begitu dari tadi. Dan sepertinya, Sasuke sudah mau mencapai klimaks.

"Arrh, dobe…" jerit Sasuke nikmat saat cairan kenikmatannya keluar di dalam lubang Naruto.

"Affhn…" Naruto pasrah.

"Huh-hah… love you dobe…" kata Sasuke sambil membalikkan tubuh Naruto menghadapnya.

"Hem, love you too teme…" kata Naruto sampai akhirnya mereka berdua pun terlelap dengan posisi Sasuke masih menindih Naruto.

TBC

* * *

><p>Akhirnya, chap one is finish….<p>

Readers semua….

Gimana fic ane ini?

Bagus gak?

Atau masih kurang panjang? T.T

Sebenernye sih ane mau manjangin…..

Tapi gak ada waktu + malas ngetik, jadinye ane Cuma bisa buat segini aje….

T.T

Trus, lemon ane….

Gimana, hot gak?

Gak hot, ya….? T.T

Ane pikir juge begitu…

Maklum, ane 'kan masih remaja labil yang gak tahu tentang lemon-lemonan... ^_^

Sebenernye ane gak jago bikin yang lemonan gitu. Tapi, pas ngetik. Otak ane spontan menyuruh tangan ane buat ngetik lemon gak jadi kayak gini… T.T

Sepertinye ane masih butuh practice buat fic M….

So, buat readers dan senpai-senpai ane di ffn, mohon bantuan ente-ente semua… ^_^

Eh, lupa…

Fic ini special buat mecha-senpai, uci-chan, cindy-chan, shizu-kun, brand-kun, dan semua yang udah men-support ane buat bikin nih fic gaje nan ancur…

Akhir kate….

"Satu kata ente di box ripiu, merupakan seribu tangan penolong buat ane…. ^_^"

Review please….

***gak ripiu, gak apdet. Dikit ripiu, telat apdet…* ^_^**

**#oh ya, mau nanya...**

**sebutan untuk yuri fanboy apa yak?**

**mohon bantuannya readers... ^_^**

**#this fic/chapter special for :**

**=mecha-chan/senpai *ini ane bingung, make chan apa senpai ^_^***

**=uci-chan**

**=cindy-chan**

**=kizo-kun**

**=daniel-kun**

**=uchira-kun**

**=brand-kun**

**=shizu/suke-chan dan sang uke a.k.a ipi-chan ^_^**


End file.
